Enter Alexis (1981)
Plot Overview Alexis Morrell Carrington takes the stand, and she testifies that Blake is a violent man. During his marriage to her, Blake was working long hours and traveling all the time. Alexis found comfort, sexual comfort, in another man - Roger Grimes, who was the Estate Planner. One evening, Blake returned unexpectedly and caught Roger and Alexis. Blake, angered, beat Roger with a candlestick which pretty much crippled Roger. Blake was never charged with what he did to Roger because he pretty much paid everyone off. He made Andrew his personal attorney. Joseph became the majordomo and Roger got a handsome sum. But, the best payoff went to Alexis - a trust which would pay her $250,000 per year. There was one catch, Alexis was banished from the home and could never see her children. Alexis had no choice but to accept because Blake threatened her with physical violence. The courtroom is in awe. It is too much for Krystle who needs to go home. Andrew could not wait to cross examine Alexis, but Blake will not allow it. Blake cannot tell Andrew why, but she cannot be cross examined. Andrew acquiesces, and closing statements are made. As the jury deliberates, Alexis tries to re-connect with her children. Steven is very receptive while Fallon wants none of it. Fallon has known about the trust and that Alexis chose to stay away. Outside of the court, Blake tells Alexis that he does not want her to spill that "hateful lie". Alexis claims it is not a lie, she is not a liar. But, she will not tell the truth just yet. It is her trump card, for when she needs it. Krystle returns to the Carrington mansion and asks Joseph if what Alexis said on the stand was true. Joseph refuses to answer, which might as well serve as a confirmation. Fallon is less forgiving though. She cannot believe Krystle left. She might as well have told the jury that she thought Blake was guilty. Later that night, Blake goes to Krystle and admits that what happened to Roger was true. That does not bother Krystle, it is the banishing of Alexis which she finds so disturbing. Blake tells her he did no such thing. Alexis only cares about the money which is why she stayed away for so long. Alexis has a different story for Steven. Blake had bribed Roger Grimes to testify against her and claim that she had crippled him if she ever shows her face in Denver again. Alexis found out that Roger Grimes had died two months ago so she felt safe to return. Alexis and Steven are bonding, and Alexis gives Steven a portrait she did of Steven at the age of 6 (Alexis left 3 days before Steven's 7th birthday). Alexis does love to paint, and she loved that studio that Blake gave her, land and all on the Carrington estate, as a gift for giving birth to Steven. Meanwhile, Claudia comes to in the hospital to learn that Matthew came and took Lindsay away. She is inconsolable but she wants to go and find her daughter. As she's not in condition, the doctor sedates her. Blake pays her a visit in the hospital to tell her that he did not want to call her to the stand and that if Claudia needs anything, just call him. Claudia is too despondent to care. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Lloyd Haynes ... Judge Horatio Quinlan * Brian Dennehy ... D.A. Jake Dunham * Kale Browne ... Doctor * Terry Burns ... Clerk * Herman Poppe ... Bailiff Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Michael Eliot * Michael S. Murphy Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * Paul Sylos * Charles Zacha Jr. Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Cherie .... hair stylist * Ted Coodley .... makeup artist * Benjamin Douglas .... makeup artist * Joyce Morrison .... hair stylist Production Management * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Flora M. Gordon .... unit production manager * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Michael S. McLean .... executive in charge of post-production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Alice Blanchard .... second assistant director * Robert Della Santina .... first assistant director Art Department * Bob Henderson .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum.... supervising construction manager * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Tommy Thompson .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Barbara Baldavin .... casting assistant Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Arnold Baker ... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Location Management * Edward J. Duffy .... location manager (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive script editor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phill Norman .... title designer * Eileen Pollock .... executive story editor * Robert Pollock .... executive story editor Info Alert * Joan Collins joins the cast as Alexis. * Lee Bergere is added in the opening credits. Production details * Shooting dates: from 28-Aug-1981 to 13-september-1981 (filmed along with The Verdict) * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills); City Hall (Los Angeles). * Shortened scenes : Alexis' entrance in the court is shown again, Alexis and Steven talk a little bit longer at the terrace, Blake and Krystle talk about the violence of Krystle's ex husband, the judge begins to give his verdict. Quotes * Bailiff [first lines]: Do you solemnly swear that all the testimony you may give before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God? Alexis Carrington: Yes, I do. * Jake Dunham : Would you state your full name please? Alexis Carrington : Alexis Morell Carrington. Jake Dunham : Are you a resident? Alexis Carrington : I've been living in Acapulco for the past several years. Jake Dunham : So, you we're the first wife of the defendant, Blake Carrington, you're the mother of his children. Is that correct? Alexis Carrington : Yes it is. * Andrew Laird: She's really good, isn't she? Wait till I get her on the witness stand. I'm gonna tear her apart. Blake Carrington: There's not gonna be any cross examination. * Blake Carrington: I did not premeditatedly kill Ted Dinard, I retained you to prove that. I expect you to do it. Andrew Laird: And if I don't? If I can't? Blake Carrington:'Don't' and 'can't' are not in my vocabulary. You'll do it. * Fallon Carrington Colby: You're even more beautiful and more ugly than that grand English lady I vaguely remember, and whom I've tried very hard to forget existed these past sixteen years. Alexis Carrington: I'm glad to see that your father had your teeth fixed; if not your tongue. * Fallon Carrington Colby: Don't tell me about any papers. You've been around this outfit long enough to know what a signature means. It's a name on a piece of paper, and pieces of paper can be burned, torn, or shredded, or flushed down the toilet. * Alexis Carrington: Blake, what you call filth, maybe a lie to you, but I still have it. When I'm ready, when I need a trump card, I'm going to play it. * Blake Carrington [last lines]: I swear to you that after tomorrow if I'm freed, I'll be different. "If I'm freed." My God.